The objectives of this study are to use pure chlorinated dibenzodioxins to determine the dose required to produce a toxic or lethal response in laboratory animals; to identify the sequence of toxicopathological processes associated with selected doses of compound; to investigate if interactions occur in vivo with the dioxin isomers, i.e. are there additive, antagonistic, or synergistic effects on toxicity?